


The First Year

by SeaofSin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU- Teenagers, Consensual underage, F/M, First Time, Incest, Maxicest Week, Smut, Theme: firsts, Twincest, au- Parents are alive, first year, losing virginity, maxicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaofSin/pseuds/SeaofSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their first year, they had been careful.</p><p>AU- Parents are alive.</p><p>Written for day four of Maxicest week</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Year

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone remember that AU I wrote long ago where then twins started a relationship while still at home? No? Well, don't worry, it works as a standalone.

In their first year, they had been careful. It had come as a shock to both of them: they had fallen in love with their twin, and, even further from the realm of seemingly reasonable possibilities, their feelings were equally reciprocated.

There was a certain level of paranoia the twins would experience. Had their mother found out? What would father say? Do they suspect? Unspoken questions constantly bounced between them, and while their private affections were for the most part well contained to the night hours, it began to bleed into the waking moments as well. Subtle smiles, light brushes of the fingers, secretive whispers, all of it drawing unwanted attention. Their parents grew wary; doors could no longer be closed, and time together grew increasingly hard to get. The best they could get were small kisses in the corridors when they scrambled off to one of their rooms before a parent barged in with a mistrustful eye, or when they could hide in the local park (as ruined and charred from the bombings as it was) and pretend to blend in amongst the other amorous couples, or, in Pietro's case, bemoan the fact they could never quite have what everyone else could.

"I don't understand it. Love here isn't such a common place thing, yeah? In a place where you're more likely to die than make it past your eighteenth birthday, why do they still frown upon love like ours? Shouldn't any kind of love be celebrated? It's like a little flower in the concrete; they'd much rather trample it under their boots than let it grow," he complained one afternoon, shooting disgusted glances at a couple that was heavily making out on an opposing bench.

"Why the hostility?" she couldn't help but ask as she placed her book to the side, an inquisitive look in her eyes.

"I'm not hostile," he bristled, dragging his heels across the ground, leaving scuffs in the blackened soil.

"Yes you are," she countered, an affectionate mention rather than argumentative.

"Fine, if I am, I still feel I have a right to be so," he retorted, arms crossed and continuing to drag his shoes across the dirt, soiling them for later cleaning.

"Bitterness won't change the world," she reprimanded him.

His fingers dug gently into the flesh of his thigh as he continued to watch the other couple with indignation. "You say that, but the most bitter of men end up being the most important."

"And the most despised," Wanda chuckled, reaching a hand out towards him and grinning.

For a moment, Pietro remained quiet, chewing his lower chapped lip until it split, and ran the back of his hand over the wound to mop up the small spattering of blood. "And? I would rather be loved by the few that matter and hated by most, if it meant I could spend the rest of my life with you, as any other couple could."

"You really are bitter," Wanda laughed, pulling a tissue packet from her bag and handing it to him, which he gratefully took.

Soaking up the remaining blood, he shifted on the bench, angling his body to face his sister as best he could. "What if we moved? When we're adults, we don't have to stay here. Sokovia sucks anyhow. I would take you anywhere, and we could pretend to be anyone else. Think about it: we could get married, we could have a house, or kids..."

"And with what money?" she responded simply.

There was a pause, both uncertain what to say next. Wanda was crushing his fantasies, while Pietro continued to attempt to delude himself that there could be something more in store for them.

Disheartened, but not defeated, he shook his head. "The future is unknown. We shall wait and see."

It had been the first time they argued to such an extent.

Bitterness hung around Pietro like a bad habit, and seemed to stick with unforgiving grasp around his heart each time he saw others happily in love.

Classmates were frequently affectionate, which drove Pietro mad, and he would complain often, wishing he could so much as hold Wanda's hand in public, while they were allowed to do almost anything short of sex.

"Honestly, it's unfair," he complained bitterly as he tossed his bag on the floor, heading for the kitchen for something to eat. On the fridge was a note left by their parents, saying hey had gone to the neighboring town to look at a new house, nobody wanted to live in Sokovia anymore, least of all Pietro.

"Complaining won't change anyone's mind," Wanda answered, glancing over her shoulder as she headed for her room. She loved him, but sometimes he could be quite easily frustrated.

With a sigh, Pietro followed her, shoving whatever it was he had gathered from the fridge into his mouth. Quietly, he sat in her room, the two of them finishing their homework.

From down the hall, the phone began to ring, and Pietro scurried off to answer it. The other end crackled a bit before his father's voice rang out, a bit diluted from what sounded like heavy wind, "Hello?"

"Hello, father," Pietro said, winding the cord around his fingers.

"Pietro? Is that you? Could you tell Wanda your mother and I will be home tomorrow? It would seem the weather has gotten bad. They've canceled our train back, the snow is too deep," their father said, still somewhat difficult to discern from the other line.

Pietro glanced quickly out the window. The snow here was decent, but on the other side of Mount Wundagore, it must have been quite harsh. The mountain, though always shrouded in mist and mystery, was a steadfast landmark of this town, and a protector from terrible weather, blocking harsh winds from the North from traveling down.

"Yes, of course," he replied curtly, and said his goodbyes to their father and distraught mother, who worried for her children. It would only be one night, and already nervous. Well, no one could fault her for being a distant mother.

Heading towards Wanda's room, Pietro knocked lightly on the open door, drawing her attention. "Wanda, they're going to be gone for the night. They said that the weather wasn't very good," he explained, moving to sit on the edge of her bed.

Wanda seemed unshaken, and shrugged her shoulders disinterestedly. "Okay," she responded before returning to her homework, scribbling something quickly. "Stay with me?"

Smiling faintly, settled against her bed, leaning back until his shoulders met the wall. "Always."

Silently, he waited, flipping through a discarded novel until she was finished with her work, and placed it to the side with a noisy shuffling of paper, meant to draw his attention.

"Done?" She chuckled, gesturing to his scattered papers. A wide grin was on her face as she moved to settle herself on his lap.

A quick kiss was his answer as her arms wound around his shoulders and her knees came to rest at either side of his hips. "So, what was that about mama and papa not being around?" she teased, nuzzling herself against him lightly.

"What, you weren't listening?" he teased, kissing her softly on her lips.

"I did, and I heard what I wanted to know. Homework is done, and no parents... That gives us all the time we need for some fun," she chuckled in his ear, dipping her head to lightly nip the lobe.

Tutting, he smirked at her. "I don't know why I'm shocked every time this happens."

"Perhaps you like to be surprised, my brother," Wanda teased, her teeth flashing as she shot him a quick grin before leaning in for a deep kiss.

"Perhaps I do."

"But just think of it. All night, just to ourselves. No parents? Loud as we want," she whispered, almost purring as she tousled her fingers through his hair, "No doors either."

"As if we've ever touched each other like that while they were in the house," Pietro scoffed, smirking slightly at the suggestion, "But I'm perfectly fine with loud."

Nervous, she swallowed the lump in her throat, heart thudding anxiously in her breast. "And what about sex? I don't mean touching, I don't mean oral. I mean actual sex," she almost whispered, fingers scraping along the sides of her leggings.

Pietro was stunned, to say the least. Audible gulping could be heard as he pushed back for a moment to discern the situation, eyes nervously flitting over her form. "What?" was the only thing that he seems capable of asking.

"I don't want to just masturbate. I want to make love with you. We have all night, it might be our only opportunity," she whispered hoarsely. Had she made a fatal error? He seemed terrified, trembling somewhat in place.

"Wanda, we can't just... Convenience doesn't mean it's a good idea. I'm fine with waiting. I could wait forever for you," he rasped, face red and eyes blown wide.

"It isn't about convenience. It's about me wanting to have sex with you. I've thought about it, and I want it," she responded, shifting in her spot. One could only hope she hasn't driven him off with her boldness.

For a moment, he was stunned speechless, nothing said, until he spoke up, weakly asking, "Are you sure? That's a bit of a hard line."

Relaxing, she gave a brief sigh and inched towards him, palm extended in offering for his own to take. "Yes. I'm positive. I've thought about this for a long time, and I'm ready now."

Smiling wryly, he took her hand, kissing her knuckles. "And however long you've thought of it, I have too. We're the same soul, you and I," he said gently, lifting her hand to kiss each fingertip one by one.

"That we are," she answered.

Momentarily, she pulled back, and Pietro dropped her hand, allowing her complete freedom to begin undressing.

There was a palpable thrum, like electricity, in the air that night. It was so familiar, yet entirely new, she thought, as he looked over the expanses of flesh she exposed as though he was viewing it for the first time in his life. Top and skirts were flung haplessly to the side, followed by her tights, leaving her nearly bare.

Pietro was silent, eyes locked on her own, no longer exploring, and instead completely still as he held her gaze, occasionally flitting to her lips.

Almost in a trance from his hypnotic gaze, Wanda ran a hand down his shoulder, bringing herself back to reality. "You okay? You seem locked in your own head," she asked, snapping him from his delirium.

"Mm? Oh, just thinking," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Are you certain? Wanda, if we do this, we can't pretend it didn't happen. In the back of our minds, I think we will always know. I mean, I don't think I would ever be able to look at another woman and not be unable to compare her to you."

"And if that's what I want? What if I want to know you're mine? If we ever part, if that dreadful day ever comes, I too would never be able to be with another man, and not see you. And I'm more than alright with that," Wanda responded as she moved slowly closer towards him. Long arms wound around his shoulders, she gave him a gentle kiss. "And what about you?"

"As if I would ever want another," he scoffed, grinning faintly.

Moving to follow her lead, his trousers were the first to go, to reveal he was sporting a hard on already, and his shirt was tossed carelessly off to the side. Leaning in, he moved to caress her shoulder, and carefully placed a kiss over her bra strap, grinning as he plucked at it with his teeth.

"You think they have condoms?" he blurted suddenly, "We aren't really going to be doing anything unless we've got them."

A sly smile on her lips, Wanda gestured to her bedside dresser. "I don't know about them, but I do."

Pietro gave an amused huff at that, and opened the dresser, sure enough, there was a new package of condoms in her dresser, hidden beneath her neatly folded socks. "And why would you need these?" he joked, dropping the package to the side for easy access.

"I told you, I've been thinking about this," she responded, kissing him firmly.

With a bit of fumbling and clumsy undressing, Pietro managed to finally put the condom on properly before turning to her, hands shaking as he traced her panty line.

"So, we're really going to do this? You sure?" he asked again.

He was beaming with affection and nothing but unadulterated love, and Wanda couldn't help but melt a bit, a faint, almost wry smile on her lips. "Of course. Be gentle?"

Winking, he quickly responded, "Of course."

With a heavy pulse and excitement building in her veins, she began to shift back on her bed, panties kicked off as she went, and knees trembling in both excitement and anxiety.

Capturing her knees in his hands, Pietro ran a soothing thumb over the jutted bone, a goofy grin on his face as his hands began a slow, agonizingly arousing trek up her skin, pausing just beneath her still clothed breasts. "Can I take this off, or do you want it?" he asked, pinching the fabric lightly.

"You've seen me without it many times prior," Wanda teased, voice thick with desire and almost foreign to her own ears.

It sent noticeable shivers down his spine, which she could feel against her palms as they rested over his hips. The bra was gone soon after, leaving them both entirely exposed, but not afraid.

Without a word, he cupped her jaw in his hands, drawing her in for a heated kiss as he settled himself between her thighs.

"Do either of us know what we're doing?" Pietro chuckled, a brow quirked as he spoke.

"Not a damn clue," she replied, laughing airily and locking her knees around his hips. "Besides, what would you have us do? Part ways so we could learn how?"

"There's an idea. You sleep with a bunch of guys at school, I sleep with a bunch of girls, and we reconvene with our newfound information," he joked, kissing her nose softly.

"As if I would. They aren't you," she admitted quite honestly.

Lips quirking and expression softening, he tenderly reached forward to grasp her hands. "I couldn't either."

Kissing sweetly, they moved themselves back against the mattress, attempting to position themselves properly. With a bit of searching, mostly on Pietro's part, they managed to angle themselves in a place where they could have the activity go underway.

"Ready?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

Squeezing back, she nodded. "Ready."

With deep breaths, they slowly began to push their hips, until he was fully within her. Wanda couldn't help but note just how perfectly they seemed to fit. The concave of her rather thin and bony hips seemed to be formed for his own, creating a perfect complementary piece.

Slowly, Pietro began to withdraw, fingers laced with her own, and equally as slowly press back into her, drawing a gasp from his lips.

Together they moved, him with quick, short thrusts, and her with languid, drawn out rocking against him.

Wanda wasn't exactly sure what she had expected when they had started, but she was almost certain she wouldn't come. Yet he had managed to surprise her. Somehow, the angle of his hips and the drag of his pubic bone against her, stimulating her clit, had managed to drag her into orgasm, and she shuddered around him quietly as she did.

Pietro followed her quickly, a long grunt signifying his release. Collapsing, he caught himself for a moment before rolling off her, breathing heavily as he looked at her, affection dancing in his eyes. Quietly, he slid off the bed, tossing the condom into the trash.

"That will have to be disposed of before mother and father are back, but that should do for now," he mentioned sheepishly, blushing faintly.

The clock rang out midnight, the chimes echoing from the long abandoned clock in the center of town, the ringing of bells following in its wake. At the twelfth chime, Pietro shifted, a faint whisper in her ear following, "Wanda?"

"Hmm?" Slowly, she rolled to face him, lips lightly pouted as she searched his face.

Pietro leaned in close, stroking her hair back so he could observe her, eyes glittering in the low moonlight. "Happy first anniversary."

Wanda grinned, arms akimbo as she dragged him in for a tight embrace and her thighs twined with his. "Happy first anniversary."


End file.
